(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors, and in particular to a card connector.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the connector industry, a card connector serves to connect an expansion card and a circuit board and usually includes a plastic seat and an ear buckle. The plastic seat has a plurality of conductive terminals and two sides have tower-shape portions. A receiving space is formed in a middle of the tower-shape portions so as to receive the ear buckle. Pivotal holes are formed at an interior of two side walls of the receiving space. The ear buckle is pivotally located in the pivotal hole. The ear buckle is capable of fixing firmly an expansion card to a card connector preventing signal interruption because of shaking of the expansion card. A retract mechanism is installed at the ear buckle so as to eject the expansion card from the card connector by rotating the ear buckle. However, accompanying with developing electric devices, electromagnetic interference caused by operating electric devices becomes more and more serious. Obviously, electromagnetic interference will seriously influence operation of the prior art of the card connector.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a novel card connector for overcoming the above defects.